Hidden Feelings
by notyourpanel
Summary: ONE-SHOT:Pre-Game, Noriko's hidden feelings for Shuya...but she's not the only one who has them. Read and Review? XD


**Title:** Hidden Feelings

**Rating:** 'G+'

**Fandom:** Battle Royale

**Pairing:** Shuya Nanahara x Noriko Nakagawa

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters of Battle Royale. Manga **OR** film. XD;;

**A/N:** Battle Royale is one of my all-time fav. movies of all time, and I'll never get tired of it!

There's just so much you can learn from watching it, and the characters are so _real_. (smiles)

Shuya x Noriko is a very cute, warm pairing. This is a story that takes place prior to the Game and is about, you guessed it, Noriko's hidden feelings…but she's not the _only_ one who has them! XX

***

"Megumi! No-!" The flustered girl shook her head hard, even as her best friend proceeded to drag her along the corridor, giggling.

"Come on, Noriko! You just have to have some courage!"

"I left it at home!" pleaded Noriko, backing away. Megumi held on to her arm tightly.

"Oh, no you don't! Come on!"

She just wouldn't let _up_. Noriko was afraid to pull too hard lest she hurt her, but Megumi just didn't understand why she couldn't _do_ this right now!

"No, _stop_-!" she began as they joined the throng of students at the top of the stairs.

"Hey, you two-!" "Quit pushing-!"

"**NORIKO**…!"

It happened so fast but one second Noriko was pulling away from her giggling friend, the shouts from other people ringing in their ears, and then she felt the ground disappear from beneath her feet as she began to fall down!

She barely registered Megumi's shout, or the shocked expression on her face before a surprised gasp burst forth from her own lips and she fell back…against something warm and solid-?

"Nakagawa! Are you okay?"

'_Eh?'_ Noriko blinked open her eyes, surprised at the shortness of the fall and how she felt…well, _okay_. Nothing _hurt_. _'What-?'_

Then she registered the hand around her waist from behind and the fact that her legs were bent back and tangled with another, longer, leaner pair. Oh, God!

"N-Nanahara-kun!" she squeaked as she twisted around to face the dark-haired boy, her heart thudding in her chest. She felt a blush warm her cheeks and lowered her eyes, embarrassed.

"You're okay, right?" he asked, straightening them both up, his hands holding her by the shoulders steadily. Noriko's whole body tingled from his touch and she managed a small nod.

"I-I'm fine." She inclined her head gratefully, and then winced.

"You hit your head hard, huh?" he enquired softly. She looked up and shook her head, despite the throbbing.

"N-No, I'm alright."

'_Wow...Nanahara-kun _saved_ me...'_

"Oi, Shuya! Are you guys okay?!" "**Noriko**-!"

They both looked up as their respective best friends bounded down the stairs towards them. Nobu looked amused as well as concerned as he slapped Shuya's shoulder hard.

"Nice save, Shuya! Are you okay, Nakagawa?"

"Y-yes," Noriko assured the other boy, giving him a warm smile. Megumi, who looked close to tears, hugged her tightly suddenly so she cried out from pain.

"I'm so sorry, Noriko!" she wailed, leaping back again. "Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere?" she joked, smiling at her distress. "No, I'm fine, Megumi. Stop worrying."

"Go to the Nurse, Nakagawa, okay?" Shuya said quietly. She looked up at him, nodding.

"I-I will."

"I'm glad you weren't hurt badly at least," he said, nodding once before walking off. Nobu followed him, hesitated, then came back to the girls.

"Nakagawa," he faced the short-haired girl with a look of mock-sternness. "You have to be more _careful_. Okay?"

"Okay," she smiled at his concern, touched, and squeezed his hand briefly. "Thanks, Nobu."

He nodded, a slight blush on his face and then turned to run back to Shuya who was waiting down the hall for him. He shoved playfully at Shuya, who laughed. Noriko watched them go, and sighed deeply.

"I'm…no good," she told Megumi, smiling. "I couldn't even…_talk_ to him properly."

"You'll get a chance to," her friend soothed her gently, linking arms with her as they walked off together. "Don't give up, Noriko."

"Yeah," she sighed. She didn't notice that, as they walked, behind them Shuya had turned slightly to watch them. His eyes followed her until she turned the corner, and then he smiled slightly before walking towards an impatient Nobu again…

**-Fin-**


End file.
